Botswana
Botswana, officially the Republic of Botswana, is a country land-locked located in Southern Africa. It is bordered by South Africa to the south and southeast, Namibia to the west and north, and Zimbabwe to the northeast. Its border with Zambia to the north near Kazungula, Zambia is poorly defined but at most is a few hundred meters long. During First Tiberium War, the crushing of Angola and Namibia had Nod forces closing into Botswana to secure Ion Cannon security codes from GDI. History In the 19th century, hostilities broke out between Tswana inhabitants of Botswana and Ndebele tribes who were making incursions into the territory from the north-east. Tensions also escalated with the Dutch Boer settlers from the Transvaal to the east. After appeals by the Batswana leaders Khama III, Bathoen and Sebele for assistance, the British Government put "Bechuanaland" under its protection on 31 March 1885. When the Union of South Africa was formed in 1910 out of the main British colonies in the region, the Bechuanaland Protectorate, Basutoland (now Lesotho) and Swaziland (the "High Commission Territories") were not included, but provision was made for their later incorporation. However, their inhabitants began to be consulted by the UK, and although successive South African governments sought to have the territories transferred, the UK kept delaying; consequently, it never occurred. The election of the Nationalist government in 1948, which instituted apartheid, and South Africa's withdrawal from the Commonwealth in 1961, ended any prospect of incorporation of the territories into South Africa. An expansion of British central authority and the evolution of tribal government resulted in the 1920 establishment of two advisory councils to represent both Africans and Europeans. Proclamations in 1934 regulated tribal rule and powers. A European-African advisory council was formed in 1951, and the 1961 constitution established a consultative legislative council. In June 1964, the UK accepted proposals for a democratic self-government in Botswana. The seat of government was moved in 1965 from Mafikeng in South Africa, to the newly established Gaborone, which sits near its border. The 1965 constitution led to the first general elections and to independence on 30 September 1966. First Tiberium War Despite the assassination of Dr Wong Hu Chan, GDI still managed to complete development of their orbital superweapon. Having realized the power of the Ion Cannon, Kane formulated a plan to turn the superweapon against its creators. In order to do this however, he would need to steal the cannon's security codes from a GDI base with an Advanced Communications Center. The GDI had launched a major offensive through Botswana on Zambia and Zimbabwe and as the 'pincers' of the Nod assault closed in on Botswana to stop them an opportunity had finally arisen for Nod to capture the Advanced Communications Center at Ghanzi. Kane chose none other than the Nod hero of Egypt for this task as none other could be relied upon for a task of this importance. When Nod forces arrived in the Ghanzi area they found themselves in a less than idea location for a base, a craggy area entirely devoid of Tiberium. The GDI had wisely placed 2 Mammoth tanks blocking the bridge over a river which led to a Tiberium field. But despite their initial disadvantages Nod forces were able to build up a sufficiant force to overcome the GDI bases defenses and one of their Engineers took control of the Advanced Communications Center within the base. Having done so they were able to retrieve the security codes and relay them to the Nod command in complete secrecy. The capture of the Advanced Communications Center not only gave Nod access to the security codes but it also struck at the central communications apparatus of the GDI forces in Botswana. Without it they were thrown into disarray and Nod forces swiftly defeated them and gain control over all of Botswana saving Nod Zimbabwe and Zambia from GDI reconquest. By 2047, Botswana become a Yellow zone. Category:Countries Category:GDI Countries Category:Nod countries Category:Tiberium universe countries